


Friendly Competition

by possumon



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Chlodine - Freeform, F/F, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 08:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13050318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/possumon/pseuds/possumon
Summary: Nadine challenges Sam in a contest to see who has better abs with Chloe being their judge. Let's just say... it seems a bit unfair when the judge is utterly smitten with one of the contestants.





	Friendly Competition

**Author's Note:**

> Another request/prompt from one of my lovely followers on tumblr: "Okay but seriously I saw something like this a while back "I have abs dude, when I take my shift off men get threatened and girls turned on." And just imagine Nadine saying that to Sam, leading to them having a show off of muscles and abs. Chloe's the judge." Enjoy ;)

“I have better abs than you. When I take my shirt off, men feel threatened and girls get turned on.” Nadine boasted confidently to the older Drake brother.

The evening started out with a couple packs of beers between Chloe, Nadine, and Sam, laughing and telling stories of grandeur and life experiences and then turned into a cocky competition with an “anything you can do, I can do better” foundation. Chloe merely sat there with her elbow on the table and her cheek resting on her palm as she watched the other two challenge each other as per usual.

“Is that right? Alright, Ross, then let’s have a little friendly contest.” Sam suggested.

Chloe huffed and mumbled under her breath. “With you two, nothing’s ever friendly.”

“Just as they do in those egregious bodybuilding competitions, you and I will remove our shirts and see who has the best abs.”

“Who’s going to be the judge, then?” Nadine asked, cocking her brow?

Chloe almost immediately raised her hand at lightning speed, lips pursing in a silent ooh. Nadine chuckled and shook her head. “Alright. So, then what will the payoff be? What does the winner get and what happens to the loser?”

“I think I should be the one to come up with that,” Chloe answered. “but, I won’t announce the prize and punishment until after I’ve finished judging.”

“Well, that hardly seems fair,” Nadine said.

“Yeah, who knows what kind of wicked stuff that brain of yours will come up with.” Sam concurred, crossing his arms.

“Oh C'mon you two, where’s your sense of fun? This just makes the whole competition even more interesting. Plus, it should make you feel more inclined to try and win.” Chloe purred with a wink at Nadine. The woman chuckled and shook her head before taking a swig of her beer and standing up, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

“Well, lucky for me I won’t have to try since my opponent is a wrinkly old dinosaur.”

Sam placed a hand on his heart, feigning offense. “Madam, there is nothing wrinkly about me, except for a certain part which I am not at liberty to address.”

“Oh yeah? So do those wrinkles on your forehead take debit or credit?” Chloe teased, earning a hearty chuckle from Nadine which made Chloe smile greatly.

“Har har. Let’s get this party started.” Sam muttered as he peeled back his button up shirt and then removed his tank top. Nadine followed suit, removing her tank top as well to reveal a black sports bra underneath. Chloe’s eyes leisurely roamed over Nadine’s torso, taking in every inch of her. She was so well toned and built with a very well defined four-pack. Chloe hadn’t even realized she was staring until Sam pulled her out of her trance.

“Hey, judge? You know there’s another contender right here, right?”

“Hm? Oh, right. Ok you two, go stand next to each other and start showing off.” Chloe ordered. Nadine went over and stood next to Sam and they both started flexing their muscles. Chloe glanced at Sam’s body once before instantly turning her attention back to Nadine. She watched as her muscles undulated underneath her beautiful brown skin. She flexed and stretched, moving her arms and manipulating her body to show off the rippling muscles she trained and formed over many years. Chloe was completely mesmerized and she could practically feel her mouth water. How she wanted to run her hands over that magnificent body and feel those muscles move beneath her.

Sam noticed that Chloe wasn’t looking at him at all and he cleared his throat gruffly. Chloe snapped out of her trance once again. “Hm? Oh! Is it judgment time?”

“I dunno, Chloe. Seems like you only had your eyes on Nadine the whole time.” Sam griped, his arms crossed.

“I looked at you too, mate. Well, I glanced, but I definitely looked.” Chloe admitted with a guilty chuckle. Sam rolled his eyes.

“Unbelievable…”

“So, who’s the winner, eh?” Nadine asked, placing her hands on her hips. The very sight made Chloe’s palms begin to sweat. She looked back and forth between Sam and Nadine, pursing her lips and squinting her eyes as if she was really weighing their performances against each other.

“Well, it was a tough choice and it really tore me apart to have to choose between such fine mates such as yourselves, but… I’m afraid Nadine takes this one.”

“Wow, who would’ve guessed?” Sam muttered in a very unsurprised, monotone voice.

“Pays to be young and unwrinkled.” Nadine declared with a proud toss of her curly locks. Sam sighed and put his clothes back on.

“Yeah, yeah. You only won cause the game was rigged. You’re a dirty, crooked judge, Frazer.”

Chloe had already gone back to gazing at Nadine who was also putting her tank top back on. “Hmm… crooked? Maybe… dirty? Definitely…”


End file.
